You Belong With Me
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Fang dan Boboiboy, mantan superhero cilik kita yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menempuh pendidikan lanjut di salah satu universitas di Amerika. Boboiboy yang sudah menyimpan rasa ke Fang semenjak dulu dan Fang, si populer yang gonta-ganti pacar. Bisakah Fang menyadari perasaan Boboiboy? Penggambaran Boboiboy di ff ini sama seperti di cover. Cover made by me!


**You Belong With Me**

 **A Boboiboy fanfiction by Casstella Millatea**

 **Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Warning : typo(s), inappropriate language, random, ooc, countless swearing, grammatical errors, cringe, homosexuality, gay jokes, etc**

 **BEWARE OF HEATHERS REFERENCES!**

 **.**

Boboiboy sedang memotong sebuah coklat batangan di dapur saat dia mendengar suara pintu di banting dari seberang. _'Pasti Fang...'_ Boboiboy menghela nafas.

Fang, tetangga Boboiboy yang tinggal di rumah yang ada di sebelah rumah Boboiboy, seorang atlet basket yang dikagumi oleh seluruh perempuan di kampus.

Fang, teman dekat Boboiboy sedari SD.

Sesaat setelah suara bantingan pintu terdengar, Boboiboy tergesa meletakkan pisaunya sambil meraih kacamata bundar coklat miliknya dan memakainya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Saat Boboiboy membuka jendelanya, ia bisa melihat Fang melempar tasnya sembarangan. Saat Fang melihat ke sekeliling, matanya mendarat ke Boboiboy yang sedang memperhatikannya dari seberang.

Boboiboy meraih papan whiteboard kecil dan spidol di atas kulkas lalu menuliskan sesuatu. _**'You ok?'**_ Lalu memperlihatkan ke Fang.

Fang tersenyum. Senyumnya samar bahkan tak terlihat, tapi Boboiboy sudah kenal Fang dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk tahu kalau Fang sedang tersenyum. Fang melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil whiteboard kecil serta spidol, lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya ke Boboiboy. _**'Yeah. Girlfriend's problems, you know?'**_

Boboiboy terkekeh. _'Tentu saja.. Sudah yang keberapa bulan ini? Delapan belas?'_ Dari tempatnya berdiri, Boboiboy bisa melihat Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di whiteboardnya. _**'Are you busy?'**_

Boboiboy menyeringai tipis. _**'Very.'**_ Seringaiannya berubah jadi tawa terbahak-bahak saat ekspresi Fang berubah masam. _**'Just kidding, HEATHER.'**_ Setelah menunjukkan tulisan tersebut ke Fang, ponsel Boboiboy yang ada di kamarnya berbunyi. Menghiraukan kekehan Fang yang bisa ia dengarkan meskipun rumah keduanya jaraknya cukup berjauhan, Boboiboy berlari mengambil ponselnya di kamarnya. Tidak lupa menabrak beberapa perabotan seperti kursi, meja sampai lemari.

Setelah menemukan ponselnya, Boboiboy kembali ke sebelah jendela. Boboiboy mengangkat ponselnya, ia sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

 _"Hola.."_

 _ **"F*ck me gently with a chainsaw! What took you so long?!"**_

Boboiboy memutar matanya malas. Inilah sisi dari pangeran sekolah yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang tapi Boboiboy sudah hapal betul. _"Shut up, Heather.. Now, what do you want?"_

 _ **"Nothing. Just wanted to talk..."**_

Boboiboy menghela nafas, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, tidak lupa mengganti panggilannya ke mode speaker. _"Go talk then."_ Perintah Boboiboy sambil kembali memotong coklat batangan yang tadi sempat dia lupakan.

 _ **"What're you making?"**_

 _"Truffle."_

 _ **"Don't forget to give me some. I need more sugar in my blood."**_

 _"I hope I forget. The least you need in your blood is sugar, darlin'."_

 _ **"F*ck you."**_

 _"Shut up. Your gay is showing, Fang."_

 _ **"Lick it up, baby. Lick it up. You need a mirror, little gay ass?"**_

 _"Oh my god you're gross_ _—"_

Percakapan mereka berlanjut sampai dua jam kemudian. Topiknya random, meloncat-loncat dari satu ke yang lainnya. Kalian harus sangat fokus agar bisa _keep up_ dengan percakapan mereka. Sayangnya, percakapan mereka harus terputus saat Fang menyadari sesuatu.

 _ **"Hey, sorry, Boboiboy. Gotta go. Kelly just called.. And I accidentally rejected it..."**_

 _"Oh sh*t—"_

 _ **"Yeah. Pretty sh*tty. Wish me luck. See ya later."**_

 _"Good luck then. Bye, Fang."_

Setelah panggilan terputus, Boboiboy membanting kepalanya ke atas meja berulang kali dengan cukup keras. Jika saja Ying, Yaya dan Gopal ada disini, mereka pasti sudah menceramahi Boboiboy karena kembali membuang-buang kesempatannya untuk _'Confessing his feelings for Fang'._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Boboiboy dan Fang sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Mereka menjadi tambah dekat setelah abang Fang datang dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan lalu serangan BoRaRa beberapa bulan kemudian. Mereka dikenal di Pulau Rintis sebagai superhero cilik Pulau Rintis, rival abadi, sahabat baik, _partner-in-crime,_ ying dan yang. Tapi bukan _lovers._ Dan bagi Boboiboy, pelajaran merupakan hal yang terpenting dan percintaan hanya akan menghalangi pelajarannya. Dia jauh-jauh pergi ke Amerika untuk menimba ilmu, bukan untuk bermain-main.

Jika dulu MUNGKIN dia masih punya kesempatan dengan Fang, sekarang pasti kesempatan itu sudah hilang. Karena tidak mungkin kan kalau Fang, sang pangeran sekolah, menjalin hubungan dengan seorang kutu buku dengan kacamata bulat tebal seperti Boboiboy?

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya. Meraih kembali pisau dan telenan beserta coklat batangan yang tadi dijauhkannya supaya ia bisa membanting kepalanya ke atas meja tanpa takut tertancap pisau ataupun terkena potongan coklat. Boboiboy mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya ke bahan-bahan truffle yang akan dibuatnya supaya bisa menjauhkan dirinya supaya tidak berpikiran seperti tadi lagi.

Tapi yang tidak ia ketahui, ia lupa menutup selambu jendelanya sehingga Fang bisa melihat semua yang ia lakukan.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Boboiboy sedang membaca sebuah sebuah novel tebal di bangku yang berada di depan rumahnya dengan headset di kedua telinga. Ia tersentak saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menaruh kepalanya di pangkuannya.

Boboiboy baru saja akan menghajar orang mesum tersebut dengan buku hard covernya tapi berhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

 _"Eleanor and Park? That's new."_

 _"Shut it, straight-as-a-rainbow ass."_

 _"Woah easy there, rainbow."_ Fang terkekeh pelan saat Boboiboy menjatuhkan buku hard cover yang di pegangnya ke atas kepala Fang. _"What are you doin' here, Fa—"_

 _ **"FAAAAAANNGGG!"**_ Baru saja Boboiboy ingin bertanya, ia dipotong oleh suara melengking memekakkan telinga serta suara klakson dari mobil di depannya. _"Who the f*ck is that, Fang? Not-Kelly?"_

 _"Nope. Not-Kelly. We broke up a week ago. That's Emma—don't give me that look—Started dating yesterday."_ Fang mulai menjelaskan secara singkat kepada Boboiboy sebelum Boboiboy mengusirnya. _"Yeah yeah la la la. Hurry up and go to her! She's going to hurt my ears if she keeps yelling!"_ Dengan malas, Fang menuruti kata-kata Boboiboy, ia menghampiri pacarnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Boboiboy baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ia melihat Fang dan not-Kelly berciuman. Tiba-tiba ia merasa muak. Dengan tergesa, Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mulai meringkuk di pojok kamarnya.

 _"Just when I thought everything's going to be okay..."_

.

Kegiatan sehari-hari Boboiboy hanyalah mencakup bangun pagi, sarapan, bersiap-siap, pergi ke kampus (biasanya jam sembilan pagi), masuk ke kelas (paling lama sampai jam 3 sore), belajar di perpustakaan sampai beberapa jam, pulang ke rumah (paling cepat jam tujuh sore), mandi, mengerjakan tugas, bermalas-malasan sebentar, tidur. Lalu mengulangi lagi dari awal. Fang hapal betul jadwal itu. Boboiboy tidak punya teman, Fang juga tahu soal itu. Karena itulah, Fang merasa ada yang janggal saat ia menemukan Boboiboy sedang memasak di dapur padahal masih jam empat sore.

Baru saja Fang akan menelepon Boboiboy tetapi terhenti saat Fang mendengarkan Boboiboy sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan mulai menari berputar-putar.

 _ **"WELCOME TO MY CANDY STORE!"**_

Fang memilih untuk memperhatikan Boboiboy lebih lama sambil menyeringai. Berusaha keras supaya tidak terbahak saat Boboiboy berusaha menyanyikan nada tinggi di klimaks lagu itu. Dan gagal. Suara Boboiboy terdengar seperti ayam kena santet.

 _"And step into my candy store.."_

Fang berusaha mengecilkan suaranya, tapi entah bagaimana Boboiboy bisa mendengarnya. Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat, Fang takut kepalanya putus. Saat Boboiboy menemukan Fang sedang bersandar di kusen jendela memperhatikannya, wajah Boboiboy berubah menjadi jauh lebih merah dari strawberry di tangannya.

 _ **"What the f*ck?!"**_

Fang tertawa dengan sangat keras melihat reaksi Boboiboy tanpa merasa bersalah. Saat itulah Fang menyadari sesuatu.

 _"Damn... I'm so in love with this boy..."_

.

Fang menekuk wajahnya, alisnya turun, raut mukanya suram. Sangat menyeramkan. Fang terlihat bisa membunuh siapapun yang mengganggunya.

 _'She cheated on me, like, GOD DAMN IT!'_

Ia baru saja mengetahui kalau Emma, paca—mantannya, selingkuh. Dengan teman satu tim Fang, Keith, teman yang paling dekat dengannya di tim itu. Seharusnya Keith tahu kalau Fang sudah berpacaran dengan Emma selama beberapa bulan. Fang jujur saja lebih marah karena ia dikhianati teman sendiri.

 _'Memang benar... Cuma Boboiboy lah teman baiknya...'_

Ngomong-ngomong soal Boboiboy, Fang tidak melihat Boboiboy sekalipun di kampus tadi. Boboiboy juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Fang menghela nafas. Sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini?

Fang melangkahkan kakinya sembarangan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Fang memandang rumah Boboiboy yang ada persis di sebelahnya. Memantapkan pendiriannya, Fang melangkah ke rumah Boboiboy. Fang merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci cadangan yang diberikan Boboiboy kepadanya.

Saat Fang masuk, rumah Boboiboy lebih sepi dari biasanya. Fang mulai khawatir. Biasanya Boboiboy sudah pulang jam segini. Fang melirik jam ada di dinding. _'Sudah jam sembilan malam... Mana Boboiboy?'_

Fang baru saja akan menelepon Boboiboy saat ia mendengar suara sesegukan. Secara tiba-tiba, Fang panik, sedih, kecewa dan marah. Panik karena ia tidak menemukan Boboiboy, sedih karena Boboiboy sedang menangis, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dan marah kepada siapapun yang membuat Boboiboy-nya menangis.

 _'Huh? Boboiboy-NYA?!'_

Fang berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Memusatkan fokusnya untuk mencari Boboiboy.

Saat Fang mencari ke kamar Boboiboy, ia menemukan Boboiboy sedang memungguginya—dan punggung Boboiboy bergetar—dengan sekotak tissue di sampingnya. Dan _'Heathers'_ sedang disetel di tv yang menghadap Fang. Di scene saat JD akan meledakkan diri. Fang menepuk dahinya. _'I should've known...'_

 _"Grow up, Heathers. Bulimia's so 87. Did you have brain tumor for breakfast?"_ Fang _deadpanned_ sambil bersandar di kusen pintu dengan tabgan terlipat di depan dada.

Boboiboy tidak kaget sedikit pun, bahkan berbalik pun tidak. Ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya sambil sesekali sesegukan.

 _"What's your damage, Heather?"_

Fang tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Boboiboy—dan dirinya—bisa menyukai film seperti itu.

Boboiboy membalikkan badan untuk menatapnya sekilas lalu bertanya ke Fang. _"Up for some Heathers? Well... Again?"_ Boboiboy tertawa kecil terhadap kata-katanya sendiri. Fabg ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

 _"Hell yeah."_

Fang memosisikan diri di sebelah Boboiboy, menyamakan dirinya sambil mengambil beberapa bantal dari kasur Boboiboy. Sedangkan Boboiboy memulai kembali film yang diputar di _DVD player-_ nya.

 _"Where's your urge to purge, Fang?"_

 _"F*ck it."_

.

Credit rolls sudah terlihat tapi Fang dan Boboiboy tidak berniat untuk bergerak. Mereka sudah mengulang film itu selama dua kali. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 tengah malam. Untung saja hari itu mereka sama-sama tidak ada kelas, jadi tidak perlu khawatir ketiduran di kelas. Keadaan kedua pemuda itu sudah tidak karuan. Boboiboy yang hidungnya sudah merah karena kebanyakan menangis. Fang yang mengeluh sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

— **Reaksi mereka memang indah.**

Fang melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang mematikan _DVD Player_ -nya. _"Are you coming to the prom next week, Boboiboy?"_

 _"Are we going to prom or to hell?"_

Fang memasang wajah _'Are you f*cking kidding me?'_. Fang memutar matanya malas.

 _"Fine fine. I'm not. Sorry, Fang. Studyin'."_

 _"Nerd."_

 _"Wait—Are you pulling on my di*k, Fang?"_

 _"Gah, jeez, just kidding, ya know?"_

Boboiboy memukul pundak Fang, lau tertawa. Fang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Boboiboy yang tidak berubah.

 _"I'm too lazy to go back home, lemme stay here."_ Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Boboiboy, Fang menyamankan diri di kasur Boboiboy. Fang menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Boboiboy yang masih duduk di lantai untuk mendekat. _"C'mere. The bed is big enough for both of us."_

Fang membalikkan badannya, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Serta berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau pipi Boboiboy memerah karena dingin. Serta berusaha menepis rasa sedih yang entah bagaimana ada saat Boboiboy bilang dia tidak akan menghadiri prom minggu depan.

.

Hari Sabtu minggu depannya, Boboiboy memperhatikan Fang yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke prom malam itu dari samping jendelanya seperti biasa. Saat Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy, Boboiboy menuliskan sesuatu di papan whiteboard-nya lalu menunjukkannya ke Fang sambil mengacungkan sebuah jempol dan cengiran lebar.

 _ **'GOOD LUCK SURVIVING THE PROM! HOPE YOU GET YOUR DREAM GIRL!'**_

Fang hanya mendengus lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Boboiboy sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. Boboiboy memperhatikan Fang menaiki motornya sampai akhirnya menghilang di pertigaan.

Boboiboy menghela nafas lalu merosot ke bawah, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil menekuk lutut. Memang sih, ia ke Amerika itu untuk belajar, bukan bermain, tapi kalau belajar terus pasti membosankan. Sekali-kali bersenang-senang tidak masalah kan? Toh, ia bisa makan enak dan gratis disana kan?

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Boboiboy beranjak dari posisinya menuju ke kamarnya. Mengobrak-abrik lemarinya cukup lama, Boboiboy akhirnya memilih setelan jas dan kemeja _soft orange_ kesukaannya. Setelah merapikan rambutnya sejenak, Boboiboy bersiap untuk pergi.

Saat menggunakan sepatu, Boboiboy melihat sepucuk kertas tergeletak di atas meja, tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy memasukkan kertas tersebut ke saku celananya sebelum akhirnya bergegas keluar rumah untuk pergi ke prom di kampusnya.

.

Katakan saja Boboiboy menyesal datang. Ya, benar sekali. Kenapa?

Pertama, makanannya tidak seenak yang ia pikirkan.

Kedua, ia sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

Ketiga, Fang sedang asik _flirting_ dengan anak perempuan dari klub _cheerleading_.

Mood Boboiboy hancur sudah. Ia ingin segera pulang. Lebih baik bergumul dengan puluhan soal kalkulus ketimbang berada di tempat itu.

Boboiboy, dengan tubuh kecilnya, dengan mudah menyelinap keluar menuju ke taman belakang kampus yang sepi. Boboiboy menghela nafas lega. _"Finally free..."_

 _"What're you doing here alone?"_ Boboiboy sempat berharap kalau itu Fang, tapi harapannya pupus saat melihat pemuda berambit pirang semir berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Boboiboy refleks menjauh beberapa langkah. Ia bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafas pemuda itu. Tanpa ba bi bu, pemuda itu memojokkan Boboiboy sambil menyeringai mesum.

 _"Heeeyy my name's Keith. What's yoouurss?"_ Sebelah tangan pemuda itu ada di bawah dagu Boboiboy, memaksanya untuk mendongak. Wajah pemuda itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Boboiboy hampir saja menancapkan pedang halilintarnya ke kepala pemuda itu jika saja pemuda itu tidak tiba-tiba menjerit keras lalu tumbang.

Boboiboy menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencoba mencari alasan kenapa si pemuda itu tumbang dan iris Boboiboy bertubrukan dengan iris magenta Fang yang berkilat-kilat seram. Di kedua telapak tangannya terlihat garis-garis bayangan mengintari jari-jemarinya. _'Apa Fang memakai kuasa bayangnya?'_ Mulut Fang bergerak-gerak seperti sedang berbicara tapi Boboiboy tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya. Hanya seperti, _"F*ck off, biotch... F*ck Emma all you wanted... Don't lay your fingers... Boboiboy.."_

Boboiboy yang masih shocked tidak menyadari kalau Fang sedang menarik tangannya dan membawanya duduk di pinggir air mancur. _"—oiboy, hey, you alright?"_

 _"Boboiboy!"_

Boboiboy terkaget, saat itulah ia baru sadar kalau yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang bukanlah si pemuda tadi, tapi Fang. Boboiboy menghela nafas lega. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk Fang. Sedangkan Fang yang dipeluk sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya balas memeluknya.

 _"Sshhh it's okay... He's not going to mess with you anymore... You're safe with me..."_

Fang berusaha menenangkan Boboiboy sambil terus mengelus rambut Boboiboy. Beberapa menit, yang terasa berjam-jam bagi Boboiboy, berlalu dan akhirnya Boboiboy sudah cukup tenang.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Boboiboy merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas yang tadi dibawanya dan menaruh kertas itu di tangan Fang. _"Open it."_

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Boboiboy.

 _ **'I LOVE YOU.'**_

Mata Fang terbelalak saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Tapi tidak lama sebelum ia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa dengan keras.

Boboiboy berpikir Fang menganggapnya bodoh dan akan menolaknya. Emang apa coba yang dia pikirkan? Diterima oleh Fang? Hah. Mimpi.

Fang yang seakan menyadari perubahan ekspresi Boboiboy dengan segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantong jasnya dan menunjukkannya ke Boboiboy.

Tulisan _**'I LOVE YOU.'**_ tertera dengan besar di kertas itu dan ditulis dengan spidol merah. Fang tersenyum malu, _"Actually I was going to confess today. But you're not coming... But then you actually came! Did you know how happy I am?! But those girls keep nagging me with a lot of stuff_ — _I'm rambling now, didn't I?"_

Boboiboy yang kelewat senang hanya menggeleng maklum dan menghentikan ocehan Fang dengan menciumnya singkat. Fang terdiam. Tak bisa bereaksi apapun. Boboiboy tertawa melihat reaksi bodoh Fang.

 _"Wh-what was that?!"_

Boboiboy kembali tertawa dan mengangkat bahu, _"Shut up. Hurry up and kiss me."_

Fang dengan senang hati menuruti perintah Boboiboy. Diselipkannya satu tangan melingkar di pinggang Boboiboy dan satu tangan lagi di pipi Boboiboy. Sedangkan tangan Boboiboy mengalung di leher Fang. Ciuman itu bertahan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mereka harus melepaskan ciuman itu demi pasokan udara.

 _"I did get my dream 'girl', didn't I?"_

 _"Shut up, Heather."_

 _"Our love is god. Let's go get slushie, shall we?"_

 _"Oh my god, Fang. Did you really have to ask?"_

Fang mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Boboiboy membawa 'kabur' Boboiboy keluar dari kampus mereka dan melakukan _first date_ mereka.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 _ **YEAAYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DEDEK BOI! SEMOGA MAKIN UNYUUU!~**_

 _ **As always, saya pasti bikinnya ngebut, jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

 _ **Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa mereka ngomongnya pakai inggris? Soalnya mereka lagi di Amerika~**_

 _ **Dan kalian pasti bingung kenapa bahasanya kasar sekali? American's cultures broo~**_

 _ **Apa kalian tahu Heathers? Kalau tahu comment! Kalau nggak, saya sarankan bagi yang nggak kuat iman dan mental buat jangan nonton yah. Itu film dark sekali. Full of suicide...**_

 _ **Yaahh... Sekian dulu dari saya... Kalau misal ada pertanyaan, entah soal ff-nya yang gaje atau pertanyaan lebih lanjut soal film Heathers atau mungkin seputar author yang sering ngilang ini, kalian bisa comment ajaa~ Nanti saya sempetin bales satu-satu dehh~~ Okiee? *wink wonk***_

 _ **With Regards,**_

 _ **Casstella Millatea.**_


End file.
